I am sure
by Kimo-chan
Summary: Harry is only thinking about Ron. After half of a Firewisky bottle and an unwise action, will their friendship change or shatter to pieces?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot idea of this story.

**I am sure**

It was past midnight, but Harry couldn't fall asleep. Listening to Neville's snores, he cast a look at the bed where Ron was fast asleep. His skin seemed white in the moon light. Harry admired Ron's jaw line and his silky hair, spread all over the pillow. Refraining his sudden urge to touch Ron's lips, he rolled over, not wanting to see the one who followed him even in his dreams. Harry closed his eyes. His mind was always filled with thoughts of his beloved one.

He desired to caress that smooth skin, to entangle his fingers in that red as fire mane, to feel under his hands the other's muscled body.

Harry snapped his eyes open and got off his bed, trying to find his glasses in the dark. Trying to not make any noise, he opened the window and let the night cold air cool off his head as he gazed at the full moon.

He wanted to escape from his thoughts. It hurt so much to be right beside Ron and never be able to touch him in the way he wanted. Harry always wandered how it would be if Ron would know about his feelings. Would he still want to be his friend? Wouldn't he be disgusted by him?...

Harry knew he wouldn't ever confess his feelings. He knew he wouldn't take the look full of hate that would certainly come from Ron. But Harry knew as well that he couldn't keep it in him anymore. He wanted the love for his best friend to disappear, to be taken by the moon, by the air, by the cold and never torture him again.

"Harry, are you okay?" worriedly asked Hermione in the morning, as she reached for some toast.

"You face is awfully pale. Maybe you should go see Madam P-"

"Hermione, I'm all right. Really. Just couldn't sleep well last night." Harry answered with a bit of exasperation in this voice. He cast a look to the table full of food in front of him. He just wasn't in the mood for eating right now.

"I think I'll go to the pitch earlier. See ya there." Harry said taking his leave, just as Ron was entering the Grand Hall. He smiled at him, but Harry couldn't even fake a happier face. All he could do was nod towards his friends and hurry out, in the humid weather.

He slowly changed into this Quidditch equipment.

Thinking about what had just happened, he burst into laughter. How pathetic he was...He couldn't even act casually in front of Ron.

He leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes, waiting for the team to arrive. Then minutes later, the 3 Weasleys walked in. Ron walked towards Harry, who sat quite in a corner and looked at him a bit suspicious and a bit worried. Not wanting to hear another "Are you okay?", he snapped his eyes opened and quickly said: 

"Sorry mate, I'm a little tired" and gave off a small smile.

Ron nodded sympathetic and started whining about the weather and discussing game tactics.

Harry listened without saying anything before they exited the locker room and headed towards the pitch. Even if the stands were full, Harry could easily eye Hermione, who was sitting next to Luna, whose roaring lion hat was clearly distinctive in the crowd. Harry grinned to the girls. It was good to be again on the pitch. Maybe a tiring match would erase at least a few hours the thoughts that were burning his mind.

Entering in the common room, he was greeted by some very happy and quite drunk Gryffindors who were celebrating their win against Slytherins. A cheerful Ron shoved a drink in his hand and patted him on the back.

"Good game, right Harry?" he grinned to the green eyed boy. Harry murmured something that wanted to sound like a joyful comment and he fell into a cozy armchair near the fireplace. He stayed there, listening to all the happy talking around him until in the room remained just him and Ron.

Fred and George entered the common room and proudly showed two bottles of firewisky, which they managed to steal from Hogsmeade.

"Hello there my dears." Fred said in a prudish way.

At the sound of Fred's voice, Harry took his eyes from the choked fire and looked questioningly at the bottles.

"C'mon Harry, why the face? We have to properly celebrate! Here, drink up. Your mood will brightened in no time." George said and gave the firewisky to Harry.

In half and hour, Harry emptied a half of a bottle and started feeling rather funny. The truth being said, all he thought all the day about was Ron. Even during the match, his eyes never left the goalkeeper. He just wanted to escape from these feelings, why was it that hard? Ron could never return his feelings. And he didn't want to lose his best friend. The one who always treated him normal, not seeing just a scar, but seeing him, as a person.

In the meanwhile, Ron was throwing glances to Harry every minute. He was quite worried. Was Harry mad on him? Did he say something that would upset the boy? Ron couldn't recall anything. He couldn't dismiss the idea that his friend had something on his mind and it was his duty as a friend to help Harry sort his problems. But how, when Harry was standing there, mopish looking at what remained from the firewisky?

As his brothers called it a day and went to their dorm, Ron thought that this was the perfect opportunity to try and talk with Harry.

"Mate?" He patted Harry on the arm.

Harry lifted his head and his eyes met the deep, blue eyes of the other.

"What's with you lately? You barely spoke to me today. If something's on your mind-" Ron stopped when he saw Harry looking weird at him.

"I'm in love with someone" he said, with a smirk.

"Wow...that's great, Harry! And who it is?" carefully said Ron, observing that his friend was half drunk.

"Well...I'll tell you if you come closer."

Furrowing his brows Ron walked towards Harry and awkwardly took a sit on the floor. "So?" 

In a second, Harry's hand lifted his head and Ron felt Harry's lips smashing on his own, kissing him briefly.

As Harry leaned back into the armchair, a provoking expression on his face, Ron was left speechless.

"Now you understand?" The other's voice sounded like it came from far, far away.

Ron's mind was filled now with confused emotions and thoughts. What had just happened? Was Harry in love with him? With _him_? Could this be real? It was true that Ron had feelings for Harry, but he had tried to suppress them, when he saw how Harry's relationship with Ginny was progressing. But now? Could he really hope for more?

"Harry...I..." Ron said staring at the carpet. "This is not a prank, is it?"

Harry's laughter made him raise his head.

"No, it isn't. It's true. It's you that I love." His voice was soft and his eyes were sparkling.

He waited for Ron to say something, but as nothing came, he sighted and started walking towards the stairs.

"Sorry for this, mate. You can forget what I said..." said Harry and turned his back to a still stunned Ron.

" I love you, too." said Ron with a shaking voice. " I've always-" said as he grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

Harry caressed Ron's back and melted in the warm embracing.

After a few moments of silence, he softly pushed Ron away and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Ron kissed him tenderly. The softness of his lips made Harry moan. With a content look on his face, Ron said: 

"Yes."

**The end**

Note: Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I apologize if I made any mistakes. English is not my first language, so forgive me for the not so rich vocabulary. Please read and review, as I want to know your opinions. Constructive criticism is wished and accepted!


End file.
